1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a windshield glass and trim assembly and the assembly formed thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent changes to the outside appearance of cars and trucks have been greatly influenced by aerodynamic requirements. With respect to such aerodynamic requirements, significant changes have taken place in the manner of mounting of windshield glass to a vehicle body.
The major change has been from gasket-type mounting of a windshield which yields a definite offset between the glass surface and the body surface, to the bonded glass mounting which provides a glass surface and body surface in nearly the same plane. In such bonded mounting, a small extruded vinyl trim strip is positioned within a channel between the glass and body panels and extends over the glass and body panels after the glass is adhesively bonded in place, to provide a finished appearance to the juncture. The adhesive layer used to retain the glass in place is also used to retain the trim strip in place.
Further, more recent advancements have introduced an encapsulated glass process. This process includes the molding of a plastic trim strip onto the periphery of the glass, using an injection molding process in which the glass is placed into the mold during the molding process. This method provides a single unit for installation with excellent dimensional tolerances along the perimeter of the assembly. This process may also include the provision of glass locating identification marks, mounting tabs, spacer blocks and exterior lip-type seals. Although this process is a definite advancement over the bonding method described above, the cost of the injection mold and related equipment is intolerable for less-than-high volume production. Further, this process presents an unfavorable situation for replacement windshields in that the replacement windshield must incorporate the molded perimeter.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the windshield glass and trim assembly and method for making same of the present invention provides an alternative to the encapsulation method. The method of the present invention provides a bonded glass and trim assembly having a dimensionally controllable perimeter, thus providing a good, near-flush fit between the glass and the body surfaces. Also, as will be described hereinafter, the glass and trim assembly and method for making same of the present invention eliminate the need for use of an injection mold.
The assembly, as will be further described below, includes a trim strip which is a vinyl extrusion having a unique shape in cross section. Such unique shape provides an aerodynamic exterior appearance, a bonding surface for bonding the trim strip to the glass, if desired, and location identifiers which may be required for dimensional control. The assembly of the present invention can be removed by the conventional wire method and the provision of the glass and trim strip as individual parts provides ease in replacement of the windshield glass if such replacement becomes necessary.
Further, the assembly of the present invention allows for off-line bonding of the trim strip to the glass and becomes one of several off-line operations already being performed on the glass. The assembly also allows the perimeter of the assembly to be dimensionally controlled by use of a locating fixture during formation of the assembly. In addition, at installation, the adhesive used in bonding the glass to the body of the vehicle also provides for adherence of the trim strip of the assembly to the body surface.